


Liminal

by AugustinianSeptember



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustinianSeptember/pseuds/AugustinianSeptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dan had never been anyone’s everything before, and most of all he was in love with the idea of being Phil’s.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that this pairing is real, obviously not my characters, etc!
> 
> This is really fluffy and sappy in parts and there are vague references to smut and yeah!

Utterly pretentious as it was, it was the only word that accurately summed up their relationship: liminal. The in between realm, where something is neither one nor the other. It was one of those obnoxious words that Phil liked to come out with spontaneously.

Dan shouldn’t be surprised, not really, but it was easy to forget Phil had a degree in English Language and Linguistics. Either way, ‘liminal’ summed them up in a way that Dan had never found the words to express.

A lot of the time he and Phil were purely platonic. Whole afternoons could be whiled away curled up on the sofa watching Buffy together, or sprawled on beanbags engaged in a Super Smash Bros battle to the death.

Equally, though, the time could be spent with Dan bending Phil over his piano, the odd jarring note sounded by clumsy fingers and sweaty palms. Or maybe naked atop the breakfast bar. Or on the kitchen floor with the dishwasher half loaded. There was no telling when the balance would tip; when companionship would become lust, when lust would morph into love.

Because sometimes it would be more than just fucking. There were also the times when the two would kiss and caress and eye contact was all the communication they needed. At times like these sex wasn’t necessary. 

These were the instances when Dan would meet Phil’s blue eyes and know there was no one else as beautiful, perfect, amazing - no pun intended - in the universe. No one else he would ever consider spending forever with. Phil was his eternity.

It even continued when they were apart. The phone conversations were fourty per cent ’I miss you’, thirty five per cent ’I miss you and I love you’, twenty five per cent phone sex.

In a fit of insecurity, Dan had asked Phil one night.

"What are we? I mean-what are we to each other? Are we just friends with benefits, or-"

"We’re everything," Phil had said earnestly, and God hadn’t Dan wanted to kiss those adorably crooked lips, "We’re best friends and lovers and everything else beyond and in between."

Phil might have said more but Dan had him flat on his back on the living room rug instead, the location for many a quick, desperate act of lovemaking.

Only this time it was slow and tender and cherishing, because Dan had never been anyone’s everything before, and most of all he was in love with the idea of being Phil’s.


End file.
